Before Sailor Iron Mouse
by Pallas45
Summary: How exactly did little Nezu Chuuko AKA Sailor Chuu of Planet Chuu become Sailor Iron Mouse and one of Galaxia's evil animates? Well, here's what I think...


Disclaimer: I Don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, so don't sue me

Disclaimer: I Don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, so don't sue me.

And now…onto Nezu's (shortened) past!

"…Nezu?? Nezu!?" Nezu Chuuko snorted a bit and raised her head form her desk. "Wha…?" She mumbled trying to wake up. "Sleeping again I see! Detention!!" Snapped the teacher at Nezu. Nezu grumbled under her breath and waited for the bell to ring. _This is the third time this week!! I'm going to spend my whole life in Detention!! _Thought Nezu as she yawned. **_Brrrriiiinnnnggggg!!! _**Rang the bell. Nezu happily collected her stuff and walked out the door and found her best friend, Chiko. "Hi!" She greeted her happily. "I have detention again…" Said Nezu. "Fell asleep again?" Laughed Chiko. Nezu sighed and continued walking. "Man, what good is being a super hero if you have to go to school?" Mumbled Nezu. Chiko looked down at her long time friend and smiled. "It's OK Nezu! Besides, when you're Sailor Chuu, the bad guy or whoever is just as boring as the teachers!" Nezu laughed a little and headed for her locker.

A little while later, Nezu got ready for acting class. Ever since Nezu was little, she had wanted to be a star. But for some reason, Nezu was never able to picture herself as one. It was strange, she always had this weird feeling like she wouldn't be able to become a star for some reason. At one point, she thought it was because she was Sailor Chuu, and being Sailor Chuu was her destiny. But after awhile, it seemed that there would be something else in the way. Like she wouldn't make it long enough to be a star. Nezu sighed and entered the class. Today was a very important day. Today the teacher would announce who got what parts in the play. Nezu waited patiently on the end of the stage until the teacher finally entered. Everyone waited eagerly as she read off the names and parts. Nezu crossed her fingers as she got closer to announcing who got the star part. "…and for the leading part, Nakio." Despair and happiness filled the room as everyone started talking. Nezu stared at a spot on the ground. _I…I didn't get it… _Nezu finally confirmed what was going on and slowly walked off the stage and out the door. She walked outside and just continued walking until she bumped into a pole. "Ow!! Stupid pole!!" She yelled and got up. Suddenly she heard screaming and saw someone with long copper hair and a very revealing outfit. She had gold bracelets on her wrists and tan skin. She watched as the girl did something and suddenly a light shown and something was in her hand. There were more screams and the girl went into the store. "CHUU PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!!" Yelled Nezu and she instantly transformed into Sailor Chuu, protector of Planet Chuu! Sailor Chuu ran into the store and said, "Hold it, lady!!" The girl turned to her and stopped. "And who are you to tell me what to do, shorty?!" She snorted. "SHORTY!? I am not that short!! Quiet you old hag!!" Yelled back Sailor Chuu, her anger getting the best of her. "And who's gonna stop me?" She yelled back. "Me! I am Sailor Chuu! Protector of Planet Chuu!" Yelled Sailor Chuu striking a pose. "We'll see about th-" The girl was cut off as someone suddenly appeared. She had a fuku similar to Sailor Chuu's. "Lead Crow, leave me to this." She said in a cold voice. "Yes Mistress Galaxia." The girl, who was apparently named Lead Crow, said and ran off. "You are Sailor Chuu…?" Said the woman, Galaxia, as she stepped up to Sailor Chuu. "Y-Yea! And what do you think you're doing!?" Demanded Chuu, trying to be brave. "Sailor Chuu, I will give you two choices. You can die now, or you can give me your star seed and become my servant. It's your choice. Decide now." Said Galaxia. Sailor Chuu stepped back and looked up at the woman. _W-what is she talking about?! Star seeds…I've…I've heard that before…but…from where?? It seems so familiar…my…dreams…It came from my dreams… _"Well?!" Snapped Galaxia. "W-what are star seeds?!" Demanded Chuu. "Star seeds are your life, without them you die. But I can have you live with out it." Said Galaxia. _Eternal Servant or death!? Wha…what…I…_Chuu held her head in confusion and shut her eyes as tight as she could. "Well!? What is it!? Tell me or I'll just take your Star seed now!!" Snapped Galaxia. "I…" Galaxia raised her hand and Chuu stepped back once more. "W-what will happen if I am your servant!?" Demanded Sailor Chuu. "You will be happy…everyone will be safe…" Galaxia lied. "And if I don't?" Asked Chuu quietly. "Then you and everyone else dies!" Said Galaxia and she smirked. "I…I'll be…I'll be your servant!!" Yelled Chuu before she knew it. "Perfect…" Purred Galaxia. Chuu stood up and waited with her fists ready. Galaxia extended her hand and Nezu suddenly felt a ripping in her chest. "Wha…AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Nezu let out a scream as her star seed was taken. _This…this is why I'll never…fulfill…my…dream… _Nezu closed her eyes and the last thing she remembered was a vision of a girl with long silver hair, she couldn't see her face, but she said something…that was the last thing Nezu ever saw.

Sometime later in Galaxia's 'lair'…

Sailor Iron Mouse slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Mostly blackness surrounded her, she could hear something that sounded similar to cat bells, and in the distance a glint of gold. "Where am I? Wh…who am I?" Sailor Iron Mouse stood up as best she could and looked down at herself. "Who am I??" Sailor Iron Mouse held her head and closed her eyes shut. _What's going on!? Who am I?! _Sailor Iron Mouse opened her eyes when she sensed someone coming. A woman dressed in a fuku of gold stepped up. "Who are you!? Who am I?" Asked Sailor Iron Mouse. "You are Sailor Iron Mouse, my eternal slave. Your mission is to collect Star seeds, and nothing else. Your common name will be Nezu Chuuko. You needn't know more." Said the woman like and she vanished. "Nezu…? Star seeds…?" Sailor Iron Mouse's eyes flashed red and she smirked in a very evil way. "Yes, Mistress Galaxia…"


End file.
